pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie War 2014
Zombie War 2014 is a fictional war that takes place in Project Zombie Strike 2014 and its Expansion Pack universe. It covers a Human - Zombie war which started after a failed experiment in creating super-human serum failed, a serious outbreak happens in 2011. Several years after the plague spread across the globe, in 2014 the official story of the modification begins. In this page, the lore of modification is being explained, excluding the Legacy Times Expansion story covering Zombie War 2007. Base Mod (Zombie Operations) Project Skyscraper Set in Eastern Part of Qatar, a Zombie Strike squad is deployed to capture a TV Station after it stopped transmitting important information for survivors. In the meantime, the troops encounter a large horde of Zombies coming from the city, forcing them to enter in a defensive state and protect the tower. Hours later, most of the people hiding from the Infected decided to make an escape mission. These people manage to run away with a boat to the carrier located near the Peninsula. Some of Survivors remain to call-in a Backup and exterminate the remaining hordes looming inside the city. Fault Line Action revolves around some survivors and Zombie Strike squads hiding in a Mosque war-torn during 2007. During the break, Zombies started to swarm the place, with most of the human forces covering the entrances to other parts of the building. Fight takes place long enough, that time setting switched to sunset. Some people hiding inside the building developed an escape plan, to run away from the place with the help of river nearby. Mission continues as most of the runaways get slaughtered in the attempt to get away. With half of the forces remaining to secure the city, some brave soldiers and survivors decide to raid a local TV Station, to call in a back-up and help out the troops trapped inside the Mosque. Factory 911 Set in an abandoned Soviet-era chemical factory, some Zombie Strike squads are deployed to check out for a biological thread. To their surprise, a group of survivors were found, hiding away from big Zombie hordes coming from the outside. A helicopter arrived, but troops were locked out, being forced to clean the "way" from infected. An alternative scenario depicts a man surviving the mission alone, similar to original situation, forced to clean the way from Zombies. City Sunset Set in Kuwait, and falling with real-time events happening with Qatar operation. Zombies control most of the industrial zone of the city, with Survivors and Zombie Strike operatives fighting off the threat shoulder to shoulder. Not only this, an important person known as Supporter is trapped inside a nearby Hotel, squad having the task to defend the place until extraction arrives. Some time later, with the extraction mission being a success, most of the survivors decide to escape before the dark night kicks in. Some people hiding in the city also join the effort to get-away from this zone. With most of the people succeeding in this operation, a backup was called near the Gas Station to defend the escape checkpoint from infected. Squads got brave enough to push inside the city, trying to kill the remaining Zombies. Fade to Black (Night Operations) Faded Skyscraper Action takes place after Project Skyscraper operation's aftermath. Operation was considered a success, with most of the survivors and squads retreating inside the tower, and barricading in case of some dangerous situation. To their dismay, Zombies attacked the Guarding Soldiers, waking up an emergency situation. Most of the troops were exhausted, with Alpha Squad deploying on their first serious mission. In an alternative setting, mission took a dark turn, as the fight was lost, everyone being slaughtered, and most of the people running into the city again. An escape mission was deployed by remaining Alpha operatives, to run on the carrier before everything is degrades into horror. The story goes into a brighter turn with the backup operation, as Alpha Squad manages to push back the infected threat away from TV Tower. Some hiding survivors decide to take their hearts in hand, and push for a backup operation and destroy one and for all the Zombies hiding in the city. Faded Line Operation set during Fault Line continues at night, with survivors inside the Mosque having harder time to fight off the threat. With the darkness and fog reducing the visibility, Alpha Squad deploys on the mission with prototype equipment to fight off the Zombies. The first escape operation proves a complete failure, with small amount of people managing to escape from this haunted city. Another attempt is carried out by remaining survivors, this time with the help of Alpha operatives, to fight hiding Zombies in darkness and shadows. Another raid of TV Station is carried out, calling in more forces to help out the survivors hiding inside the Mosque, and finish the devastating operation. Faded Factory The situation in Factory 911 continues to escalate, with the mission now moving to a night-time setting. An anti-gen has been found inside by the Alpha operatives, sparking a Call of Duty hope, with even more passion to escape from the place, and also bring humanity a step closer in cure development. The situation degrades however, with most of the survivors turning into Zombies. Last remaining troops gather one last punch by trying to eliminate the remaining infected and run away from the place, paying a huge price to retrieve such samples. Faded City Mission in Kuwait continues, with the deep night falling over the place. With more Zombies emerging from shadows and target being extracted from Hotel, mission changes into a survival attempt. Alpha Squad is gearing up even more, with experimental gear to fight off the infected. Situation gets desperate enough, that most forces push through dangerous zones straight towards escape points. In the meantime, Alpha operatives concentrate on a backup mission while people escape from Zombie threat. With another offensive starting over the city, these come as final moments before the storm concludes. Betrayal Complex (Survivors Fracture) Airborne The conflict takes place in a Syrian airport destroyed by War of 2007, where Complex forces revived the airlines to bring up supplies and withstand the skirmishes against Zombie Strike. To their bad luck, the enemy deployed on a Insurgency mission to capture the said place, and render Complex efforts useless. Attack proved itself to be a success, with Zombie Strike gaining enough control over the grounds nearby the Airport. The fights scales up to a Siege, with a lot of sabotages from Complex coming stronger and stronger. Mission continues with lot's of para-drops and lot's of vehicle warfare. Airport Complex Set after the Airborne operation, Complex decided to strike an Airport with lots of hangars and depots. Bad luck was on their side, as Zombie Strike was already running the place, and all of it's territories nearby being occupied. A strike happened, with Complex being successful to seize the entrance of the airport, overthrowing the enemy pretty fast and grabbing important places. The spread was a success, with the team surging fast and capturing 80% of Zombie Strike assets. The luck ran out later, as strikers fortified the North Hangars and a para-drop point, with the mission becoming an Insurgency. Complex repelling started to become main priority for Zombie Strike, with lots of fights and vehicular warfare. China Rising Action takes place in China, with Zombie Strike deploying soldiers to protect the borders of Yuan Shu Village, until some cure sample arrive to place. Mission priority changes later, as Complex forces are being spotted near the town, with hostile actions. To strikers dismay, the team was forced to retread near a Power Station, as a lot of enemy troops swarm the place and capture most of the village. Complex running out of stamina due to such rush grants Zombie Strike a perfect opportunity to counter-attack, as enemy forces are running weak and barely push to the last objective. High Tension Set in an abandoned power plant from 2008, Complex forces occupy the place after a serious defeat. With the nuclear waste contaminating the water, it became a threat to nature and the creatures nearby it. This didn't stop Zombie Strike to launch an attack over the depot, with target in mind to stop a potential nuclear catastrophe that Complex could create. Push proves to be a success, with most of the entrance checkpoints falling under Strike control. Now the operation transformed into a Siege, becoming the most dangerous mission ever seen in this war. Beyond the Limits (Rising Mutants) The Complex Scar Coming Soon Border Uprising Coming Soon